


A Big Heart + A Hammer Of Steel

by bechloeistheshit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Identity Reveal, SuperCorp, haha i'm sorry, lena needs a hug, supergirl reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeistheshit/pseuds/bechloeistheshit
Summary: Kara reveals herself as Supergirl and doesn't quite get the reaction she was hoping for.





	A Big Heart + A Hammer Of Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback and what you want/think will happen!

"I'm Supergirl," Kara said, as she stood in front of Lena and shifted her feet.  


"Yes, Kara, I've known," Lena snapped and took a breath, trying to calm the tears threatening to spill.

Kara tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "You - you aren't upset?" The blonde asked, taken aback at how calm Lena was.

"No Kara, I'm extremely upset. How stupid do you reckon I am? I've known for ages, and I thought it was quite obvious that I did," Lena looked angry. Her jaw was clenched tightly and her nostrils flared.

Kara was scared, she was scared of losing Lena. Kara wanted to believe she was scared about how Lena would react, if she would spiral or not. Sure, that was partially true, but Kara knew she couldn't possibly live without Lena. Kara sat next to Lena but not as close as they would usually sit.

Kara opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped by Lena. "I'm not bloody blind, Kara. You look exactly the same with and without glasses. So does everyone else I know with glasses, but at least they don't lie to me about who they are."

"I - I didn't think you knew. You could have told me Lena."

Lena scoffed, "I could've told you? I did tell you, Kara. Or did you forget, 'I had the strangest dream. We were flying and you were carrying me. Like Supergirl.' I tried telling you  _so_  many times but you were so oblivious you just didn't realize. And you should've told me earlier, so do not turn this on me. It's been two years of you nonstop lying to me and now you're trying to justify it!"

"Lena, I didn't tell you because I wanted to -"

"To protect me?" Lena smirked with an eyebrow raised. "You do that anyways as Supergirl. You didn't have to lie to me to do that."

"I'm really sorry," Kara said, now she was getting close to crying. She knew she hurt Lena, and badly. She could see it in Lena's eyes. The way she sat. Lena had let her walls down with Kara and now they were back up. It had taken one lie that could possibly jeopardize their entire friendship. Lena's arms were crossed, her nails digging into her arm. "I thought I was doing the right thing, that I was protecting you."

"Well you wont be doing any of that anymore. Leave, I don't want to see you," Lena stood up and made her way to the door to open it.

"Lena, please."

A few feet away from the door, the youngest Luthor turned on her heal. "What?" she said coldly. 

Kara noticed how Lena surprised herself after snapping at Kara. Lena realized she was turning back into her old self again. The one who was alone, with no one to talk to, and no one on her side. No one to defend her. Lena accepted it.

"I am not doing anything for you. You  _used_  me, Kara. When you needed something from me, you went to me as Supergirl. I told you secrets I wouldn't have shared with anyone. I thought we were friends, but I guess that was all a facade."  
  
Kara could barely hear Lena breathe. It was like the whole world had stopped for a second. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Lena had finally gotten comfortable being the beautiful person she is, and Kara went and ruined it. "Lena, we  _are_ friends."

"Oh, stop lying already."

"I'm  _not_  lying, Lena," Kara insisted, hopelessly with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Lena swallowed and closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them she continued walking to the door. She reached for the handle, but faltered. Her hands were shaking. The raven haired girl finally pulled the door open and tried to avoid looking at Kara, but failed.

"Please, leave before I have to ask again," Lena showed vulnerability for a split second. When she said 'please'. 

Kara's heart sunk. "Yeah," the blonde said, rushing out of the room.

The moment Kara stepped through the door, Lena closed and locked it behind her and collapsed against it. Her heart had been shattered into a million tiny pieces by one person.

She slowly turned and slid down the side of the door, sat, and cried. It was easily the hardest she'd ever cried. The poor girl could barely breathe.

Every time something bad happened Lena would drink. But the liquor cabinet was so far away, she felt it wasn't worth it. What good would it do anyways? Just give her a colossal headache.

Lena forced herself to get up and get her phone. She stared at the screen. She had a single text from Kara, but she couldn't read it because her vision was too blurry. Lena was able to make out the time. 11:32 is what her phone read.

The Luthor made her way to the bedroom in her office and changed into an oversized hoodie, shorts, and put on fluffy socks. As she passed the thermostat, she turned it down to 63 degrees Fahrenheit (17.2 degrees Celsius). She then put her phone to charge on the nightstand beside her, climbed into her bed, buried herself in the comforter and cried herself to sleep.


End file.
